Are We Really Dating?
by AkariiYuko
Summary: [Chapter 4 UPDATED!] Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pacar Kise. sedangkan Kise sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! ...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? /KisexOC/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Are We Really Dating?**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur yang terlalu cepat dan sebagainya~**

**Pairing: Kise x OC**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

minnasan~ ini Anime Fanfic pertamaku. maaf kalau sedikit "berantakan" soalnya ngebut banget nih ngerjainnya ._.a

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kise-kun"

Kise yang sedang berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari kehadiran Kuroko di belakangnya.

"K-kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!"

"aku sudah memanggilmu dan mengikutimu sedari tadi. tapi kau tidak mendengarnya"

"ah.. gomen Kurokocchi. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Kise menggaruk belakang lehernya. "lalu ada apa Kurokocchi memanggilku?"

"ini sudah waktunya latihan, Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu"

"he? Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelas dan akan segera pergi ke gym secepatnya. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise dan segera berlari ke kelasnya.

_Ah.. sial. Karena memikirkannya aku lupa ada latihan hari ini._ Batin Kise.

Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya ia segera pergi ke gym dan lagi-lagi, hal yang dipikirkannya tadi, membuat Kise menghentikan langkahnya.

Dua orang gadis sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan sekolahnya. Sambil memperhatikan salah satu dari gadis itu, Kise kembali berpikir siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Kise sesaat dan segera memalingkan wajahnya sedetik kemudian. Kise memajukan bibirnya kesal. "_mou~ _sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?" serunya bingung.

"Aah! Aku harus segera latihan!" serunya lagi setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

(._. )( ._. )( ._.)

Kise mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya. Karena terlambat tadi, Kise harus mendapat hukuman dari Akashi. Dan akhirnya, Kise pun pulang lebih telat daripada yang lainnya. Setelah menganti pakaiannya, Kise segera berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sambil berjalan, Kise beberapa kali menghela napasnya. Kejadian tadi siang lagi-lagi terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Kise" seru Aomine kesal. Kise menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihat anggota Kisedai lengkap dengan momoi yang sedang menunggunya. "kau mau membuat kami berdiri di sini selamanya ya?"

Perkataan Aomine menghilangkan rasa terharu Kise karena mereka telah menunggunya. Setelah Kise bergabung dengan yang lainnya, mereka segera berjalan pulang.

"Kise" panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashicchi?" Kise menoleh pada Akashi yang berada di belakangnya.

"kau sangat tidak fokus hari ini. Apa ada yang sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Akashi.

"benar. Kau seringkali melakukan kesalahan hari ini" komentar Midorima.

"gomen Akashicchi. Sebenarnya aku sedikit mendapat masalah hari ini" jawab Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

"apa kau kehabisan maiubo-mu Kisechin? Kalau begitu kau harus segera membelinya. Hari ini ada rasa baru dari maiubo" ucap Murasakibara. "ah, aku jadi ingin membelinya"

"tentu saja bukan itu, sejak kapan juga aku bermasalah karena maiubo" ucap Kise sambil menghela napasnya. "dan lagi, bukankah kau baru saja menghabiskan maiubomu, Murasakicchi?" gerutu Kise.

"aku ini benar-benar mempunyai masalah yang serius tahu" ucap Kise.

"yah, pada dasarnya kau memang selalu bermasalah, Kise" Aomine menimpali.

"apa maksudmu Aominecchi?!" seru Kise tidak terima. "mou~ kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku"

"memangnya apa masalahmu Kise-kun?" tanya kuroko.

"ne, kurokocchi kau tahu kan kalau aku―"

"oi Tetsu, jangan dengarkan dia. Paling-paling dia mengeluh tentang fansnya lagi" ucap Aomine tidak peduli.

Kise hendak membantahnya, namun perkataan Aomine memang benar. Ini memang tentang fansnya. Tapi ini berbeda dengan biasanya!

"nah, benar kan dugaanku." Seru Aomine saat melihat Kise yang tiba-tiba diam.

"ki-chan, memangnya ada masalah apalagi dengan fansmu?" tanya momoi

Kise menghela napasnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah malas untuk menceritakannya. Tapi ia juga butuh bantuan untuk masalah ini.

"tadi siang, ada dua orang perempuan yang menemuiku. Salah satu diantaranya ingin berfoto denganku dan meminta tanda tanganku―"

Mereka berhenti berjalan saat melewati mini market dan Murasakibara segera masuk untuk membeli maiubo kesukaannya.

"aku sudah bosan mendengar itu" lagi-lagi aomine berkomentar.

"aku belum selesai bercerita!" timpal Kise. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya tanpa mempedulikan gumaman aomine. "setelah perempuan itu meminta tanda tanganku, mereka segera pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi, satu orang yang lainnya mendekatiku dan berkata _'ba~ka. Kau pasti tidak mengingatku kan? Baka Ryota' "_ jelas Kise.

"ho, akhirnya ada perempuan yang sadar kalau kau itu bodoh" kata Aomine sambil tertawa puas.

"kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"ya. Aku tidak tahu namanya dan ada di kelas apa perempuan itu. Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat lagi aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya hari ini" ucapnya. "karena itulah, aku tidak bisa fokus saat latihan tadi karena terus memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan aku tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia membenci ku? Kalau begitu dia akan jadi orang yang pertama membenciku! Aa, itu tidak boleh terjadi~ aku tidak mau dibenci orang lain, Aah, bagaimana ini?" seru Kise dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ochitsuite, Kise."seru Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kise.

"tapi ini benar-benar membuatku bingung Akashicchi~" seru Kise.

"ne, Ki-chan. Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu? siapa tahu salah satu dari kami mengenalnya."

"hmm, rambutnya panjang sepinggang, orangnya kecil, mungkin hampir sama seperti kurokocchi dan..." Kise menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat orang yang ia bicarakan keluar dari mini market. "...ini orang yang ku maksud" seru Kise sambil menarik perempuan itu.

"..Suzu-chan?" seru Momoi bingung.

"Momocchi, Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kenapa kau menarikku Baka Ryota!" seru Suzu.

Momoi mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kise tadi. "Suzu-chan, kau kenal dengan Kise-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"ah, momoi-san" seru Suzu yang baru menyadari keberadaan Momoi. "iya. aku kenal dengan Ryota" jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"C-chotto matte~ kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku?!" seru Kise yang semakin bingung.

Suzu menatap Kise kesal. "tentu saja karena aku ini pacarmu!"

-tsuzuku! ^^

* * *

chapter 1 selesai~ terlalu pendek kah? ._.

makasih udah baca, ditunggu reviewnya nih X'3

arigatou gozaimasu ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Are We Really Dating?**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur yang terlalu cepat dan sebagainya~**

**Pairing: Kise x OC**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Akhirnya bisa bikin juga chapter 2 nya haha.

Selamat membaca~**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Tentu saja karena aku ini pacarmu!" _

Kise merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Perkataan perempuan itu masih saja terngiang di pikirannya. Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting?

"Ah, aku bingung-ssu~!" keluh kise.

Kise sedang menikmati saat-saat tenangnya di kelasnya. Tidak ada pelajaran, tidak ada sensei, dan tidak ada fans yang menganggunya. satu jam pelajaran ini, tidak akan ada Sensei yang masuk ke dalam kelas karena ada rapat. Sehingga para siswa disuruh untuk belajar sendiri di kelas masing-masing. Dan fansnya hanya akan mendatangi Kise saat jam istirahat saja.

Dia sedang duduk di bangkunya, menatap kosong ke arah jendela, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kise, ada orang yang mencarimu"

Kise segera berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Penasaran siapa yang mencarinya di saat seperti ini. Anggota klub basket kah?

"Ohayou, Ryota"

Sapaan itu sukses membuat Kise mematung ditempatnya. Ia menatap perempuan yang ada dihadapannya. Masih orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui kemarin. orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Apa perempuan itu akan memarahinya lagi? Ah mungkin tidak. Dari sapaannya tadi, ia terlihat tidak sedang ingin memarahinya. Lalu, ada apa?

"Uuh, apa kau tidak akan membalas sapaanku?" tanya Suzu.

"Oh, Ohayou gozaimasu.." sapa Kise pelan. "Apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kise.

"Ah maaf, kemarin aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Habisnya aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melupakanku. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya kalau kau memang lupa"

Kise menghela napasnya lega. Syukurlah kalau dia tidak akan memarahinya lagi. "Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Kau anggota basket kan? Apa hari ini kau latihan?" tanya Suzu.

"Ya, hari ini ada latihan. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Jaa ne Ryota" seru Suzu dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu membuat Kise kebingungan.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Kise segera pergi ke gym tanpa menunggu Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sekelas dengannya. Begitu sampai, Momoi sudah ada di sana, tepat seperti dugaannya.

"Momocchi" panggil Kise. Momoi yang sedang mencatat sesutu menoleh ke arah Kise. Kise segera berlari ke arah Momoi dan duduk di sampignya.

"Wah, Ki-chan. Kau datang cepat sekali. Tumben" komentarnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Mengenai Suzu-chan?" tebak Momoi. Kise mengangguk.

"Oi Kise. Ayo bermain _one-on-one._ Aku sedang bosan" seru Aomine yang baru saja datang bersama Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Aominecchi" seru Kise tidak peduli. "Ayo jelaskan tentang dia, Momocchi" ucap Kise penasaran.

"Baiklah... Hm.. Namanya Aoki Suzu. aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak mengenai dia sih, Suzu-chan itu murid pindahan dan dia baru saja pindah dari Kanagawa seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa? Kau mengabaikanku Kise?" seru Aomine kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk Aominecchi?" seru Kise yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kau hanya membicarakan perempuan yang kemarin kan? Itu kan tidak penting. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu?"

"Tapi dia beda-ssu! Yang lain mengatakan seperti itu karena mereka memang fansku. Tapi dia kan bukan fansku, Aominecchi"

"Tapi itu kan bisa lain kali" ujar Aomine.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar sampai Momocchi selesai bercerita!" seru Kise. Ia menghela napasnya. Dan Aomine pun segera pergi dan melakukan pemanasan. Setelah itu Momoi pun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Menurut kabar, di sekolah yang sebelumnya dia itu anggota tim basket juga. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak mau bergabung dengan tim basket di sini."Ucap Momoi. "Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang aku tahu, Ki-chan. Kalau ada info lagi aku pasti akan memberitahumu" lanjutnya.

Kise mengangguk."Arigatou, Momocchi"

"Kise-kun, bukankah kau juga pernah tinggal di Kanagawa?" Tanya Kuroko yang kebetulan mendengar cerita Momoi tadi.

"Ah, kau benar Kurokocchi! Tapi aku hanya tinggal sebentar disana dan itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu" ujar Kise sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Itu sudah terlalu lama, bahkan Ia sudah tidak ingat siapa saja yang ia temui di sana. Dia hanya tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan karena ayahnya yang harus bekerja disana. Dan setelah pekerjaan ayahnya selesai, mereka kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

"Kise. Kau lama sekali" seru Aomine yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemanasan. Kise menggerutu kesal dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dia berniat untuk mengalahkan Aomine kali ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi dan Murasakibara datang diikuti dengan anggota tim basket lainnya. Dan setelah pelatih datang, latihan pun segera di mulai.

"Otsukare sama, Minna" seru Momoi begitu latihan selesai. Ia mengambil sebotol air dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"Satsuki, ambilkan aku minum juga" ucap Aomine yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ambil sendiri saja. aku tidak mau mengambilkannya untukmu!"

Kise memperhatikan Momoi dan Kuroko dan setelah itu ia pun kembali ingat dengan _perempuan itu_. selama latihan tadi Kise berhasil melupakannya. Karena jika tidak, mungkin Akashi akan memarahinya lagi. Tapi setelah latihan selesai, dia langsung teringat kembali.

"Ini untukmu."

Kise mengambil botol minuman yang diberikan padanya "Ah terimakasih" ucap Kise.

"Eh?" Ia hendak membuka botol minuman tersebut, namun ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Ia menoleh kepada orang yang memberikannya minuman. Perempuan itu, ya, Aoki Suzu, berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" seru Kise kaget. Anggota Kisedai langsung menoleh ke arah Kise yang tiba-tiba berisik.

"Aku menunggumu" jawabnya tenang.

"Memangnya Ki-chan tidak menyadarinya? Sejak latihan dimulai Suzu-chan menunggumu di sebelahku" jeas Momoi. Suzu mengangguk membenarkan perkatannya.

Kise hanya bisa bengong, tidak percaya kalau Suzu menunggunya sejak latihan dimulai.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!" seru Suzu. Kise mundur selangkah dan segera menoleh ke arah anggota Kisedai untuk meminta bantuan, namun mereka segera memberikan isyarat kalau dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

Ia kembali menatap Suzu yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Padahal sebelumnya Kise tidak pernah kesulitan menghadapi perempuan. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kise sama sekali tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, Kise akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Suzu karena ia berpikir hanya untuk hari ini saja Suzu menunggunya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

Namun ternyata ia salah.

Esoknya, lalu esoknya lagi, Suzu selalu menunggu Kise latihan.

"Kenapa kau terus menungguku-ssu?" tanya Kise saat melihat Suzu yang lagi-lagi ada di gym.

"Karena aku ingin pulang bersamamu" jawab Suzu sambil tersenyum seolah tidak menyadari Kise yang merasa terganggu karena tindakannya itu.

"Suzu-chan" panggil Momoi dan Suzu pun menoleh padanya.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk pulang bersama Ki-chan terus, bukankah lebih baik kau ikut tim basket saja? Kebetulan jadwal latihan tim basket perempuan sama dengan kami. aku dengar kau juga bisa bermain basket kan?" tanya Momoi yang membuat Kise menatapnya kaget. _Kenapa Momocchi menyarankan hal seperti itu!_

"Soalnya, kalau kau menunggunya seperti ini terus, bukankah akan membuang waktumu dan selain itu kau pasti merasa bosan menunggunya selama itu kan?" tanya Momoi heran.

Suzu menggeleng lemah. Raut wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini menjadi sedih. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi"

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan gara-gara itu, kakiku cedera dan aku tidak bisa berlari lagi"

"Ah, maaf Suzu chan, aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Un, tidak apa-apa Momoi-san. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu mengangguku" Suzu segera kembali ceria. "Selain itu aku sangat menyukainya saat melihat dia latihan. Jadi menunggunya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukku"

"Ryota, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pulang bersamamu lagi?"

"E-eh.. tapi..aku.."

"Kise, tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendiri malam-malam begini" seru Akashi.

"Itu benar Kise-kun, jalanan sudah mulai sepi sekarang" timpal Kuroko.

"Uuh.. Baiklah, aku akan pulang bersamamu" jawab Kise pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu"

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar pacarnya Kise?" tanya Aomine setelah Kise pergi. Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Lama-kelamaan, ia juga mulai penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang terlihat aneh ini.

Suzu mengangguk. "Tentu saja benar"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Midorima.

"Hmm, sekitar empat tahun" ucap Suzu sambil mengingat-mengingat kembali. Yang lain hanya menatapnya kaget. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar disini.

"Hontou? Lalu kenapa Kise bisa melupakanmu?" tanya Aomine

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi dan dia menjadi sibuk setelah pindah ke tokyo." Ucap Suzu sambil cemberut "Ah, Ryota, kau sudah selesai?" seru Suzu saat melihat Kise yang sudah kembali. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Kise.

Kise segera berpamitan pada yang lainnya dan segera pulang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka obrolan. _Apakah hari-hari selanjutnya akan selalu seperti ini? _pikir Kise. Ia memperhatikan Suzu yg berjalan di sebelahnya. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, Kise beberapa kali menghela napas.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Suzu. Sebelum Suzu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kise memanggilnya.

"Ne.. Aoki-san―"

"Sudah aku bilang kalau kau boleh memanggilku Suzu, Ryota." ucap Suzu memotong perkataan Kise. Dan Kise, menghela napasnya sekali lagi.

"Hmm.. Suzu" panggil Kise pelan. Rasanya tidak nyaman memanggil orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan nama depannya. "Apakah kita benar-benar berpacaran?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Lihat. Ini adalah boneka yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Suzu sambil memperlihatkan gantungan boneka yang tergantung di tasnya. "Saat memberikan ini, kau bilang kalau kau akan selalu ada untukku"

Kise menatap gantungan yang diperlihatkan oleh Suzu. Rasanya... gantungan itu memang sangat familiar. Tapi Kise tidak punya bayangan apapun mengenai hubungannya dengan Suzu. Jika memang ia bertemu dengan Suzu saat ia masih tinggal di Kanagawa, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Suzu memperhatikan Kise yang terdiam. Ia merasa sangat kecewa melihat Kise yang kebingungan seperti itu. Mengapa Kise bisa sampai melupakannya?

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengingatnya tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatmu mengingat kembali hubungan kita." Ucap Suzu. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" lanjutnya sambil mencium pipi Kise. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Suzu pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kise memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium Suzu. Kaget. Bukan hanya karena Suzu menciumnya. Tapi karena d_e javu_. Ya, kejadian barusan, Kise merasa pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Tapi.. kapan?

Semenjak hari itu, Suzu sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari Kise. Setiap istirahat, setiap latihan, setiap pulang sekolah, pokoknya setiap ada kesempatan, Suzu pasti selalu ada bersama Kise.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, mereka menuju kantin untuk makan siang bersama anggota Kisedai. Kise menatap Suzu yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Suzu di dekatnya. Ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengeluh dan menghindari Suzu. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, Suzu tidak pernah mau menjauhi Kise.

_Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku mencoba dekat dengannya? Lagipula Akashicchi dan yang lainnya pun merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya. _Pikir Kise.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Kise tetap tidak bisa menganggap Suzu sebagai pacarnya. Ia masih belum bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Suzu. Dan lagi, Kise tak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Ya, dia tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Suzu kan?

Kise mengangguk pelan meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal yang ia pikirkan tadi memang benar adanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suzu yang melihat Kise bertingkah aneh. Sekilas, ia juga mendengar orang orang yang membicarakan mereka. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Kise ada di sampingnya dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Omongan mereka tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagi dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kise sambil terkekeh pelan. Lalu matanya tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan dua buah kotak yang dibawa oleh Suzu. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Tentu saja bekalku, memangnya apalagi?"

"Bekalmu... Dua kotak? Wah, banyak sekalii-ssu" seru Kise takjub.

"Uuh, tentu saja hanya satu kotak. Kotak yang satunya lagi bukan"

"Lalu apa isi kotak yang satunya lagi?" tanya Kise semakin penasaran.

"Rahasia. Tunggu saja, kau juga akan mengetahuinya nanti" ucap Suzu sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"He, jadi sekarang kau mulai bermain rahasia denganku ya?"

Suzu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Kise. Setelah mereka sampai di kantin, mereka segera mencari anggota Kisedai. Dan setelah menemukannya, Kise dan Suzu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Whoa~ Suzu, apa yang kau bawa?" seru Aomine saat melihat Suzu yang baru datang bersama Kise.

"Arara~ Kue? Apa kau membuatnya sendiri Suzuchin?" tanya Murasakibara begitu melihat isi kotak yang Suzu bawa.

"iya, aku membuatnya sendiri. Silahkan dicoba"

"Wah, enak! aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pintar memasak-ssu" seru Kise.

"Ah, ini enak sekali. Kisechin, kue buatan Suzuchin sangat enak, Suzuchin untukku saja ya?" ujar Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, Murasakicchi!" seru Kise tidak terima. Suzu tersentak mendengarnya. Tadi itu..

"Eeh.. tapi kuenya enak sekali kisechin"

"Tetap tidak boleh Murasakicchi. Kalau kau ingin kue nya, minta saja Suzu untuk membuatkannya." Seru Kise.

Suzu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kise. Ucapannya tadi, bisa Suzu artikan kalau Kise tidak mau memberikannya pada orang lain kan? Suzu benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

"Aaa! Aominecchi, jangan menghabiskan kuenya!" lagi-lagi Kise berteriak.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang melarangnya kan" kata Aomine sambil terus mengunyah.

"mou~ tapi kau makan lebih banyak dariku. Itu tidak boleh-ssu!"

Momoi yang duduk di sebelah Suzu tersenyum melihat Aomine dan Kise yang bertengkar. "Sepertinya Ki-chan sudah berhenti menjauhimu ya?" ujar Momoi.

"Ya, aku senang karena dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku lagi"

"Ah iya. Apa kau sudah memberitahu Ki-chan mengenai _mereka_?" tanya Momoi. Suzu menggeleng lemah namun masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Jawab Suzu. Momoi menatapnya khawatir.

Satu minggu ini Suzu selalu mendapat masalah. Dari mulai buku catatannya yang menghilang, surat kaleng di lokernya, binatang di dalam tasnya, hingga puncaknya _mereka_ menyiram Suzu dengan seember air. Beruntunglah saat itu ada pelajaran olahraga sehingga Suzu bisa mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraganya.

Siapa mereka? Tentu saja _mereka _adalah fans Kise. Semakin dekat Suzu dengan Kise, maka semakin jahat juga perlakuan mereka terhadap Suzu.

"Kau yakin? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Suzu-chan"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Lagipula hal ini tidak penting baginya, jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahunya"

"Tapi kau kan―"

Suzu menggeleng cepat saat mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Momoi. "Dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pacarnya" katanya. Ya, ia sekarang sadar. Meskipun berpacaran, tapi Kise tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pacar. Kalau Kise akan melupakannya seperti ini, lalu mengapa saat itu, 4 tahun yang lalu, Kise mengajaknya berpacaran?

-tsuzuku~

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai! **

**makasih udah baca minna-san~ *bow***

**menurut kalian gimana nih ceritanya? ****makin menarik**** kah? makin ga nyambung kah? atau ****makin aneh****? X'3**

**mind to review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Are We Really Dating?**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur yang terlalu cepat dan sebagainya~**

**Pairing: Kise x OC**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**maaf menunggu lama X'3 chapter 3 bener-bener telat deh. O iya, sebelumnya makasih banyaak buat yang udah ngereview, review kalian bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin fanfic ini :')**

**oke deh, silahkan membaca chapter 3, semoga ceritanya ngga mengecewakan X'3**

* * *

...

Ada yang aneh dengan Suzu. Itulah yang Kise pikirkan beberapa hari ini.

Biasanya Suzu selalu muncul setiap hari, namun kali ini tidak. Kadang ada satu hari di mana Suzu tidak muncul di dekatnya, tidak menunggunya saat latihan dan tidak datang saat jam makan siang. Hari ini pun begitu. Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir, namun Suzu masih belum terlihat juga. Anehnya, Momoi pun sama-sama tidak terlihat.

_Apa terjadi sesuatu? _Batin Kise khawatir. Hm? Apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu? Apa itu artinya dia mulai peduli dan nmenyukai Suzu? Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dia temanku. Wajar saja kan kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya._

"Kisechin~ kenapa Suzuchin tidak muncul juga? Kemarin dia bilang akan bawa kue lagi hari ini"

"Dia tidak sering muncul akhir-akhir ini" ucap Akashi.

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan itu padaku? Aku juga tidak tahu-ssu" ucap Kise.

"Itu karena kau yang paling sering bersamanya" ucap Midorima yang membuat Kise memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Oh aku baru ingat. Tadi aku melihat dia sedang bersama beberapa anak perempuan. Mungkin dia mendapat teman baru" kata Aomine yang membuat Kise mengerutkan dahinya.

_Suzu punya teman selain kami? _

Tidak aneh sih, tapi Kise masih ingat betul kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Suzu mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya teman selain Momoi di kelasnya. Semuanya terlihat tidak ingin dekat dengan Suzu, dan nampaknya Suzu pun tidak berniat untuk mendekati mereka. _Tapi... kalau sekarang Suzu mulai mempunyai teman yang lain, itu.. bagus, kan? _Kise merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dalam hatinya.

"Kise" Panggil Midorima. "Sebenarnya hubungan kau dengan Suzu itu bagaimana?" tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja―" _Tentu saja apa?_ Kise meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. "Aku...Aku... tidak tahu?" jawab Kise ragu.

"Ha?! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" seru Aomine.

"Dia bilang kalau kalian sudah berpacaran selama 4 tahun." Kata Akashi.

"M-maji?! Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Kise kaget.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali tentangnya?" tanya Midorima. Kise hanya terdiam sambil mencoba memikirkan kejadian dimana ia bertemu Suzu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kise. Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang" ucap Aomine.

"Aku tidak menyangka Aomine-kun bisa berbicara seperti itu" ucap Kuroko.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Tetsu?!"

"Aomine benar" ujar Akashi. "Kau hanya tinggal memutuskan bagaimana perasaanmu pada Suzu dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Itu akan lebih mudah"

"Tapi kalau begitu aku tidak akan tenang-ssu"

"Apa 4 tahun yang lalu Kise-kun masih berada di Kanagawa?" tanya Kuroko mengabaikan seruan protes Aomine,

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo."

"Hm.. ada yang aneh disini. Kise, kau harus mencari tahu bagaimana dia sebelum pindah ke sini" ucap Akashi yang diiringi anggukan semuanya.

* * *

Sejarah. Pelajaran yang paling Kise tidak suka. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang terdapat di kelasnya. Masih 15 menit lagi sampai pelajaran sejarah berakhir. Kise mengalihkan perhatian ke pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Lapangan sepak bola tampak begitu sepi, membuat Kise ingin pergi ke sana dan berbaring di rerumputan yang ada di sekeliling lapang tersebut. Karena menurutnya itu lebih baik dibanding berada di kelas ini.

Kise melirik ke arah Aomine yang sudah jelas sedang tertidur. Lalu ke arah Murasakibara yang sedang memperhatikan Sensei dengan malas. Setelah itu Kise kembali memilih memperhatikan lapangan dibandingkan Sensei yang ada di kelasnya.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat tenang. Tidak ada yang menganggunya, tidak ada yang memanggilnya _Ryota _dengan riangnya, tidak ada yang menunggunya di depan kelas saat jam makan siang tiba_._ Oh ya ampun, apa itu maksudnya dia mulai merindukan Suzu? Kise mendengus. Dia merindukannya? Mana mungkin. Sepertinya dia sedang aneh hari ini.

_Sebenarnya hubungan kau dengan Suzu itu bagaimana?_

Pertanyaan Midorima kembali terulang di benaknya. Kise benar-benar tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

_...Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang._

Bahkan Aomine pun sampai berbicara seperti itu.

Kise tidak pernah menyukai masalah yang harus dipikirkan dalam-dalam seperti ini. Rasanya memuakkan dan membuatnya susah. Tapi Kise tahu, mau tidak mau ia tetap harus mencari jalan keluarnya. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus merasa kebingungan dan Kise tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aa~h, ini sama sekali bukan seperti diriku" gumam Kise. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang berjalan di pinggir lapangan. "Ini kan masih jam pelajaran, orang itu membolos ya? ckck"

Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian pada orang tersebut. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia mengenal orang itu. Posisinya yang membelakangi Kise, membuat Kise tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut. Kise membelalakkan matanya begitu orang itu berbalik.

_Suzu?! Sedang apa dia disana? _Rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin keluar kelas begitu saja. Terlebih lagi saat Kise menyadari kalau kaki Suzu terluka. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?!_

Tiga orang anak perempuan datang menyusulnya. _Ah, apakah itu orang yang disebutkan Aominecchi tadi? Baguslah kalau begitu, ada temannya yang menolong― Nani?! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! _

Suasana kelas yang sepi itu dikagetkan dengan suara berisik dari arah belakang kelas.

"Kise, ada apa?" Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan berbalik dan menatap heran Kise yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Aomine yang sedang tertidur pun langsung bangun mendengar suara berisik itu. Semua mata di kelas itu tertuju ke arah Kise.

_Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau harus lari Suzu― tunggu, dia tidak bisa berlari kan? I-ini gawat!_

"Kisechin~ ada apa?" Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya.

Pandangan Kise masih tetap tertuju ke arah luar jendela. Bodoh sekali dia, bagaimana bisa dia bisa menyangka orang seperti mereka adalah teman Suzu. Tentu saja orang seperti mereka bukan temannya!

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kise segera berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan teguran dari sensei dan panggilan dari Murasakibara. Hanya ada satu hal di pikirannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Suzu.

* * *

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya, jam makan siang._

"Suzu-chan, ayo kita ke kan― eh? Dimana dia?" Momoi tidak melihat Suzu di bangkunya. "Hm? Apa ini?" gumam Momoi saat melihat kertas yang ada di bawah bangku. _Surat ancaman lagi?!_

_Maafkan aku Suzu-chan! Kali ini sudah keterlaluan, aku harus memberitahu Ki-chan!_

Momoi segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menelpon Kise. "Mati? AH! Aku lupa mengisi baterainya kemarin!" Momoi segera keluar kelas dan menuju kantin sambil mencari Suzu di sekitarnya.

"Momoi"

Momoi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Sensei yang memanggilnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Momoi kesal saat ada sensei yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sensei?" Momoi berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar. Nampaknya sensei membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

_Aaah, kenapa harus disaat yang seperti ini! _"Err.. tidak kok. Sensei butuh bantuan apa?"

Dan dengan begitu Momoi pun segera masuk ke ruang guru dan membantu Sensei menyusun dokumen dan laporan murid di kelasnya. _Semoga Suzu-chan baik-baik saja._ itu yang ada dalam pikiran Momoi selama membantu Sensei. Jam makan siang berakhir dan Momoi segera kembali ke kelasnya dan berharap menemukan Suzu sedang duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Suzu-chan!" teriak Momoi sesampainya di kelas.

"Ada apa? Dia tidak ada di kelas, Momoi-san." Ucap salah satu temannya.

Momoi semakin tidak tenang. Ia ingin mencarinya, tapi Sensei sudah masuk kelas dan terpaksa Momoi menghentikan niatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Aoki-san, dia sangat berani ya. Mendekati Kise-kun begitu saja" bisik salah seorang perempuan yang duduk di samping Momoi pada temannya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Dia mengaku kalau dia itu adalah pacarnya Kise-kun"

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu sih, tidak heran fans Kise-kun menyerangnya"

Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Di sisi kelas yang lainnya pun sama saja. beberapa dari mereka membicarakan Suzu dan Momoi dapat mendengarnya. Setelah mendengar itu, tentu saja Momoi semakin kesal. Ia menggebrak mejanya, membuat seluruh perhatian di kelas tertuju kepadanya.

"Kalian! Berhentilah membicarakan hal buruk mengenai Suzu! Kalian kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Momoi sukses membuat semua anak di kelasnya terdiam. "Gomenasai Sensei, Silahkan lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya" Ucap Momoi sambil kembali bersikap manis.

Sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha memaklumi sikap Momoi tadi. dan Momoi menghela napas lega saat Sensei tidak memarahinya. Setelah itu beberapa murid di kelasnya berulang kali menatap Momoi sambil berbisik-bisik. Namun untuk kali ini, Momoi hanya perlu melirik tajam mereka untuk membuat mereka diam. Ini benar-benar hari yang aneh untuk Momoi.

* * *

Suzu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju halaman yang ada di belakang sekolah. Kakinya terasa sakit saat terjatuh tadi, ditambah lagi tadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari supaya bisa terlepas dari perempuan-perempuan itu.

Semuanya berawal saat Suzu menemukan secarik kertas di tasnya. Surat yang sama dan dari masih dari orang yang sama juga. Ini sudah hampir kelima kalinya Suzu dipanggil oleh mereka dan disuruh untuk menjauhi Kise. Dan tentu saja Suzu tidak mau. Bagaimanapun juga Kise adalah pacarnya. Untuk apa dia menjauhi pacarnya sendiri?

Perempuan-perempuan itu benar-benar gila pikir Suzu. Ia tidak berpikir kalau kali ini mereka akan mengancamnya lebih parah lagi. Tapi Suzu tetap tidak ingin menyerah, apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya, apapun yang terjadi. Suzu berpikir mengapa perempuan-perempuan itu tidak mau bersaing dengan adil. Jika mereka tidak bisa mendekati Kise, tentu saja itu kesalahan mereka sendiri. Harusnya mereka mencari cara supaya Kise bisa menerima mereka sebagai temannya.

Seharusnya Suzu berada di kelas kosong di lantai satu saat ini. Perempuan-perempuan gila itu nyaris mengikat dan menahan Suzu di kelas kosong tersebut setelah kalah berdebat dengan Suzu. Beruntunglah ada salah satu sensei yang menegur mereka mengapa tidak masuk kelas padahal jam makan siang sudah habis. Kesempatan itu Suzu gunakan untuk kabur melalui jendela. Ia berhasil kabur meskipun pada akhirnya kakinya harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kelas, namun kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 membuat Suzu harus mengganti rencananya.

Dugaan Suzu kalau perempuan-perempuan itu akan mencarinya ternyata benar. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, mereka sudah menyusulnya dan tak lama kemudian, Suzu berhasil dipojokkan kembali.

"Kau kira kau bisa lari dari kami?"

* * *

Setelah berlari secara tiba-tiba dari kelasnya, Kise akhirnya sampai di tempat Suzu terlihat tadi. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Suzu di sekitar lapangan.

_Kaki Suzu terluka, ia pasti berada tidak jauh dari sini._

Kise pun segera mengikuti arah Suzu pergi tadi, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau kau itu bukan siapa-siapanya Kise-kun?!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah pisau cutter yang sudah ternodai dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. "Kami sudah peringatkan kau untuk menjauhinya. Dan inilah hasilnya kalau kau mengabaikan kami!"

Suzu menutup kedua telinganya. Bukan bentakan atau kata-kata gadis itu yang membuatnya takut. Tapi _cutter_ itu, dan darah yang sedari tadi keluar dari lengannya, dan juga keadaan terpojok ini yang membuatnya ngeri. Memori-memori lama terputar kembali secara _random_ di otaknya. _Mengerikan. _Itulah satu-satunya kata yang muncul di otaknya.

Pisau cutter itu kembali dihadapkan pada Suzu. Ia menutup matanya saat perempuan itu kembali mengarahkan cutter tersebut pada lengannya.

"Hentikan"

Suzu tidak merasakan dinginnya pisau cutter yang menyentuh kulitnya. Suara itu nampaknya menghentikan perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

"K-Kise-kun?"

Perempuan itu tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang memegang tangannya. Kise menggenggam tangan perempuan dengan erat, membuat perempuan itu meringis kesakitan. Dengan sekali hentakan, pisau _cutter_ itu terlepas dari tangan perempuan itu.

"K-kenapa Kise-kun ada d-di sini?" tanya perempuan itu. Kise tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan yang dingin. Ini bukan seperti Kise yang mereka kenal. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Tatapan ramah yang sering ia tunjukkan kini digantikan oleh tatapan dingin yang membuatnya terdiam ketakutan.

Kise yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, membuat mereka semakin merasa ketakutan. Perempuan itu dengan segera menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu, diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Setelah mereka pergi, seolah tersadar kembali, tatapan kise kembali seperti biasanya dan ia pun segera menghampiri Suzu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Kise panik. Saat ia ingin menyentuh lengan Suzu untuk melihat keadaannya, Suzu menarik dirinya sendiri sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Suzu, tenanglah. Ini aku, Kise. Kise Ryota"

"R-Ryo..ta?" panggil Suzu pelan ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menatapKise yang ada dihadapannya. Kise mengangguk.

"Aku... pacarmu, Suzucchi. Ayo tenanglah." ucap Kise setelah ada jeda untuk beberapa saat. Dengan ini Kise yakin, dia bukan sedang aneh hari ini. Dia sekarang tahu kalau dirinya menyukai Suzu, dan dia tahu dia merindukannya ketika Suzu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ryota.." ucap Suzu lebih jelas. Air matanya turun dan membasahi kedua pipinya. "Ryota!" panggil Suzu dan segera memeluk Kise. Kise membalas pelukan Suzu, berharap kalau Suzu akan lebih tenang. Ia berjanji, ia tidak akan membiarkan Suzu mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi. Ia berjanji akan melindungi Suzu dari siapapun yang berniat melukainya.

"Suzucchi! Lukamu parah, kita harus segera mengobatinya-ssu!" seru Kise saat tangannya merasakan cairan hangat. Dilihatnya lengan baju seragam Suzu sudah dipenuhi darah. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kise.

Suzu mengangguk pelan. "un, aku bisa ber―"

"Suzucchi!" seru Kise saat Suzu tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 15 menit. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kise terdiam di samping tempat tidur dimana Suzu berbaring. Setelah Suzu tidak sadarkan diri, Kise segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Beruntunglah ada sensei di ruang kesehatan tersebut sehingga luka Suzu bisa segera diobati.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian Kise.

"Minna" ucap Kise saat melihat Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Momoi datang ke ruang kesehatan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ki-chan?"

"Dari tadi Suzucchi masih belum sadar. Tapi Sensei bilang seharusnya sebentar lagi ia sadar" ucap Kise. "Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya-ssu"

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Midorima saat mendengar Kise memanggil Suzu dengan embel-embel –_cchi, _berbeda seperti biasanya.

Kise mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku memang menyukainya" jelas Kise.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Ki-chan sudah mengingat Suzu?"

"Tidak. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba mengingatnya, itu tidak berhasil. Aku merasa seolah-olah aku tidak mempunyai kenangan apapun dengannya"

"Ne~ Kisechin" panggil Murasakibara. Kise dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kisechin pernah hilang ingatan?" tanya Murasakibara yang sedari tadi asyik menyimak sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Hilang ingatan? Mana mungkin-ssu. Aku tidak pernah diberitahu kalau aku pernah kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan"

"Murasakibara, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda" komentar Midorima.

"Hm~ lalu bagaimana jika Suzuchin yang―"

"Uuh" Suara Suzu memotong perkataan Murasakibara dan segera mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Suzucchi/Suzu-chan"

Suzu membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Suzucchi?" tanya Kise saat melihat Suzu yang terlihat aneh. Suzu menatap orang-orang disekitarnya dengan kebingungan.

"...Kalian siapa?"

-tsuzuku

* * *

nah gimana nih chapter 3 nya? mind to review? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**[!] Words: 3k+. Menurut aku, ini chapter bener-bener ga penting~~ X'3 ya, panjang dan ga penting dan lama pula bikinnya. Oke maafkan aku readertachi untuk chapter yang mengecewakan ini, aku harap kalian masih bisa menikmatinya ceritanya X'D**

Title: Are We Really Dating?

Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur yang terlalu cepat dan sebagainya~

Pairing: Kise x OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat **memoryru-san, Kumada chiyu-san, banghimdaisuki-san,lucyheart-san, **dan** lanjuttt-san (?) **yang udah review di chapter 1 dan 2, gomen tidak sempat balas review kalian waktu itu X'3

Ini balasan u/ yang review di chap sebelumnya~

**UseMyImagination**-san: emang agak berbelit-belit sih di bagian amnesianya, aku juga jadinya bingung sendiri -_-a. Kenapa Suzu bisa lupa, bakal di jelasin di chapter ini~ hehe X3

**Kumada chiyu**-san: iyaa, akhirnya kise suka nih sama suzu :') sepertinya suzu emang amnesia hoho penyebabnya bisa dilihat di chapter ini XD

**Misamime**-san: ini sudah update XD maaf lama banget updatenya u,u

**Banghimdaisuki**-san: yap~ Suzunya hilang ingatan hehe X3

Oke minna~ ini chapter 4. Selamat membaca~

* * *

Chapter 4

"...Kalian siapa?"

Suzu menutup sebagian mukanya dengan selimut. Sedangkan Kise dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam kaget.

"Kau tidak mengingatku-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Ini aku, Kise Ryouta" lanjutnya. Ia dengan jelas menyadari perasaan kecewa dalam dirinya. Kenapa disaat dia sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Suzu, muncul masalah baru.

Kise menatap lekat Suzu yang nampaknya sedang berusaha mengingatnya. Ia berharap kalau Suzu bisa mengingatnya. Namun, gelengan lemah Suzu menghancurkan harapan Kise.

"Kau benar benar tidak mengingatku-ssu?!" Tanya Kise dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Suzu kembali menggeleng.

"Aoki Suzu-san?" panggil Akashi. Suzu menoleh ke arah Akashi yang kini ada di tempat Momoi berada sebelumnya. "Apa kau tahu sekarang kau sedang berada di mana?"

"...Sekolahku?" jawab Suzu ragu. Ia hanya bisa memastikan kalau di sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ruang kesehatan ini tidak sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

"Ada dimana sekolahmu ini?"

Suzu mengerutkan dahinya. Pertanyaan aneh, pikir Suzu. Orang ini sedang ada di sekolahnya. Kalau begitu seharusnya dia tahu ada di mana sekolah ini. Suzu enggan menjawabnya, namun saat melihat pandangan mata orang itu, Suzu merasa ia harus segera menjawabnya.

"Kanagawa"

Akashi menghela napasnya, Momoi menutup mulutnya kaget, mencegahnya supaya tidak bersuara, Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan Kise menahan napasnya saat mendengar jawaban Suzu. Hening segera menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Suzuchin... benar-benar hilang ingatan?" ucap Murasakibara memecah keheningan. Ia tidak menyangka tebakannya akan benar seperti ini.

_Tolong jangan perjelas hal itu, Murasakicchi! _Batin Kise kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

* * *

"Obasan!" panggil Suzu saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih tempat ia berada sekarang. Bibinya, Sasaki Ayumu, masuk bersama seorang lelaki yang memakai jas putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di lehernya. Ya, dia sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kise dan Akashi membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah mereka memastikan kalau Suzu benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Kise segera mendatangi rumah Suzu dan memanggil Bibinya, sedangkan yang lain segera pulang setelah Akashi menyuruhnya.

"Lukanya di lengannya tidak parah, namun butuh beberapa hari untuk benar-benar sembuh. Tidak diperlukan penanganan khusus, kau hanya perlu mengganti perbanmu dua kali sehari untuk mencegah terjadinya infeksi" jelas Dokter tersebut sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Akashi, Kise, Suzu dan Sasaki membungkuk hormat dan berterimakasih pada dokter tersebut sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"Kise-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengingatmu" Ucap Suzu saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Bibinya sudah memberitahu siapa Kise, namun Suzu tetap tidak bisa mengingat siapa Kise.

Entah karena apa, tapi Suzu benar-benar merasa bersalah pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Suzu sudah tahu kalau ternyata ia mengalami hilang ingatan, dan ia juga tahu ada satu hal yang sangat penting yang hilang dari ingatannya. Dan ia juga yakin, satu hal itulah yang menyebabkan perasaan bersalah ini.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya kok" ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sasaki. "Mampirlah dulu, akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" lanjutnya. Kise dan Akashi menyetujuinya dan segera mengikuti Sasaki dan Suzu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Kise melihat sekeliling rumah itu dengan takjub. Rumah minimalis dengan interior tradisonal Jepang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kise masuk berkunjung ke rumah Suzu. Meski ia sering mengantarnya, ia tidak pernah sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bahkan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kise berkenalan dengan Bibi Suzu.

"Suzu, istirahatlah di kamarmu. Ada yang harus bibi bicarakan dengan kedua temanmu" ujar Sasaki. "Kamarmu ada di atas, ruangan yang ada di sebelah kanan" lanjut Sasaki ketika melihat Suzu yang kebingungan. Suzu mengangguk mengerti dan Ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Silahkan duduk, maaf kalau rumah ini sedikit berantakan" ujar Bibinya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia segera membuatkan teh untuk kedua tamunya.

Setelah menghidangkan teh untuk kedua tamunya, Bibi Suzu mulai bercerita.

"Sebelumnya, aku berterimakasih kepada Kise-kun yang sudah menemani Suzu beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Apa kau mengingat siapa Suzu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasaki.

_Pertanyaan itu lagi_. Rutuk Kise dalam hatinya. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang Suzucchi" Jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal. Bukan kesal pada Sasaki, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasaki tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Kise. "Sudah kuduga. Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun, wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat apapun tentangnya, dulu kalian memang tidak pernah bermain bersama. Kau hanya bertemu dengan Suzu dua kali"

"Eeh?! L-lalu, kalau begitu, mengapa Suzucchi bisa mengenaliku?" seru Kise. Kalau mereka hanya bertemu dua kali, lalu bagaimana ceritanya Suzu bisa mengenalnya? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana ceritanya Suzu bisa menganggap dirinya sebagai pacar Suzu?

"Ia menyukaimu. Ia langsung menyukaimu saat pertemuan pertama kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa terjadi saat itu, aku hanya tahu kalau kau pernah melindunginya dari anak-anak yang menganggunya. Dan setelah itu dia pun mulai sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Ah, dia juga sangat sedih ketika tahu kau akan pindah kembali ke Tokyo"

Kise menatap Sasaki tidak percaya. Apa semua itu benar-benar terjadi? Kise bahkan tidak pernah sadar, kalau saat itu, seseorang selalu memperhatikannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya yang hilang itu?" Tanya Kise

"Fugue Disosiatif." Jawab Sasaki. Akashi nampak tidak kaget sedikit pun, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kise sambil melirik Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Fugue Disosiatif atau Gangguan Disosiatif adalah peristiwa hilangnya memori yang biasanya disertai dengan meninggalkan rumah lalu menciptakan identitas baru. Seringkali disebabkan oleh trauma saat masa kecil." Jelas Akashi.

Kise membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Benarkah? memangnya Suzucchi punya trauma apa saat kecil?"

Sasaki tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kise. "Semenjak kecil, Suzu tidak pernah berhenti menjadi korban _bully_ di sekolahnya. Keluarganya berada, namun tidak seharmonis keluarga lainnya. Orangtuanya berpisah saat Suzu berumur tiga tahun, dan tak lama kemudian Ayahnya tertangkap basah sudah melakukan korupsi. Beliau masih dipenjara hingga saat ini. Nah karena keadaan keluarganya yang seperti itulah, Suzu selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya dan tentu saja itu membuat Suzu tertekan"

Sasaki menyesap teh nya perlahan. "Kejadian itu ternyata terus berlanjut hingga SMA. Aku yang tidak pernah mendengar cerita dari Suzu sebelumnya, sangat kaget ketika wali kelasnya memberitahu hal itu padaku saat rapat orang tua. Setelah pulang dari rapat itu, Aku bertanya pada Suzu namun Suzu hanya mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak menganggunya. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak benar dan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian Suzu tiba tiba saja menghilang dari rumah"

"...Suzucchi kabur?!" tanya Kise.

"Tidak, ia tidak kabur. Seperti yang Akashi-kun bilang, itu adalah akibat dari Gangguan Disosiatif."

Kise menghela napasnya. Sulit sekali untuk mempercayai semua ini.

"Dua hari setelah itu, aku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit kalau Suzu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Suzu selamat, hanya mendapat luka kecil di kepalanya, namun ada yang aneh dengan Suzu saat itu. Ia yang biasanya terlihat pendiam tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih banyak bicara. Dan saat itu ia terus menanyakanmu, Kise."

"Persepsinya terhadap orang-orang dan benda di sekitarnya menjadi tidak nyata. Ketika dokter menanyakan siapa Kise itu, Suzu menjawab kalau kau adalah pacarnya. Itu terus terulang selama satu minggu sehingga akhirnya akupun terpaksa memindahkan sekolahnya ke tempat kau bersekolah."

"Begitu ya. Dengan begini semuanya sudah jelas. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa dia akan kembali dipindahkan ke Kanagawa?" tanya Akashi.

Kise yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sasaki sambil menundukkan kepalanya, segera menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Kenapa Suzu harus kembali ke Kanagawa? Bukankah ia tetap bisa bersekolah di Teikou?

Sasaki tertawa kecil saat melihat Kise yang cukup panik. "Tidak akan, aku akan tetap menyekolahkannya di Teikou. Lagipula, sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak ingin Suzu pindah kembali" ujarnya sambil menatap Kise.

Menyadari kalau orang yang disebutkan oleh Sasaki adalah dirinya, Kise terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Mulai hari ini, aku menitipkan Suzu pada kalian ya. Terutama pada kau, Kise-kun. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Sasaki.

"Tentu saja-ssu" jawab Kise sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Suzu duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang sebelumnya. Ia mulai merasa penasaran bagaimana dirinya selama mengalami amnesia tersebut.

Matanya menangkap sebuah buku berwarna pink yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia beranjak mengambil buku tersebut dan kembali duduk di kasurnya.

_Buku harian milikku? _Batin Suzu saat membaca lembar pertamanya.

..._aku akhirnya menemukannya! Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku! Dasar Ryota bodoh! Pacar macam apa dia itu._

Suzu mengerutkan dahinya. _Bukan aku sekali!_ Batinnya saat membacanya.

_...Bibi lagi-lagi menyuruhku ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi. Memangnya aku kenapa? Hhh.. padahal hari ini Ryota akan bertanding._

_...Ryota sudah tidak menghindariku. Tapi dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pacarnya. Rasanya sakit._

_...Ada surat dari fans Ryota di lokerku. Mereka terus menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Ryota. Momoi-san bilang aku harus memberitahu Ryota. Tapi aku tidak mau._

Suzu menghela napasnya. Ia masih tetap menjadi korban _bully _ya

..._Akhir akhir ini aku merasa aneh. Kejadian-kejadian yang tidak aku tahu muncul di kepalaku. Rasanya seperti aku pernah mengalaminya. Aneh sekali._

Suzu mengangkat alisnya. Nampaknya saat itu ia sudah mulai bisa mengingat masa lalunya. 

_...Lagi-lagi mereka mengangguku. Ah, kejadian ini pun rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Mungkin ini De javu ya?_

Tulisan itu berhenti pada tanggal kemarin. Suzu menutup buku itu dan menyimpannya di tempatnya semula. Rasanya aneh melihat tulisannya yang seperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar menjadi orang lain beberapa bulan kebelakang?

Suzu beruntung karena dirinya menulis buku harian. Karena dengan begitu ia setidaknya mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya di sekolah. Siapa teman-temannya, dan bagaimana kebiasaannya.

Tapi kenapa kejadian 'diganggu' itu selalu saja menghampiri dirinya? Dulu karena masalah keluarganya, dan sekarang karena dia dekat-dekat dengan Kise? Beruntunglah besok hari libur sehingga ia tidak perlu ke sekolah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia bersikap saat di sekolah nanti.

Ah ngomong-ngomong, jika mengingat bagian saat dirinya mengaku kalau dia adalah pacar Kise, rasanya memalukan. Suzu yakin Kise merasa kebingungan saat itu.

"aku harus meminta maaf pada Kise-kun nanti" gumam Suzu.

Tak lama setelah itu Suzu dapat mendengar panggilan bibinya yang menyuruhnya untuk turun Karena Kise dan Akashi akan segera pulang. Suzu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Bibinya.

"Sesekali bermainlah kemari, aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian dan yang lainnya datang berkunjung" ujar Sasaki.

"Un, aku akan mengajak yang lainnya nanti" ujar Kise. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sasaki-san, Suzucchi" lanjut Kise.

"Ano, Kise-kun..!" panggil Suzu. Kise menoleh ke arah Suzu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memanggilnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia dengan spontan memanggil Kise. Suzu terdiam sesaat, mencari kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Etto... terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Terimakasih juga untuk Akashi-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian berdua" ucap Suzu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tenang saja Suzucchi, tidak usah seperti itu. Kita kan..." jeda sesaat. "...teman. Jadi tidak usah ragu-ragu seperti itu padaku, juga yang lainnya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Suzu membalas senyum Kise dan melambaikan tangannya saat Kise mulai berjalan ke luar rumahnya.

"Ah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya! no teleponku sudah ada di handphonemu kok" seru Kise. Suzu mengangguk mengerti. _Kise-kun orang yang baik. _Pikirnya.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, dan hari ini adalah waktunya sekolah.

Suzu memakai seragamnya malas. Demi apapun juga ia tidak mau pergi kesekolah! Ia sudah meminta Bibinya untuk mengijinkannya tidak sekolah selama satu minggu ini. Tapi Bibinya tidak mau mengijinkannya. Suzu harus bagaimana? Ia masih bingung dengan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba berbeda seperti ini.

"Suzucchi~ ayo kita berangkat sekolah!" suara Kise tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari depan pintu rumahnya. Suzu bisa mendengar Bibinya yang mempersilahkan Kise untuk masuk dan naik ke lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara pintunya yang diketuk.

"Suzucchi? Apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

Suzu kembali merapikan ikatan rambutnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamarnya. "Kise-kun..?" panggil Suzu.

"Ah, kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat-ssu. Kau tidak boleh telat di hari pertamamu sekolah~" ujar Kise.

Hari pertama? mou~ Ini kan bukan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah! "Aku... tidak mau sekolah" ucap Suzu.

"Eeh?! Kenapa-ssu?"

Suzu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Ok, ini mungkin sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi Suzu tidak bercanda, ia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Suara bel rumahnya terdengar, Bibinya mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

"Momocchi sudah datang" ucap Kise. _Momocchi? Apa yang dia maksud itu Momoi-san? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, perempuan berambut pink yang kemarin kan?_ Pikir Suzu. 

"Ah, Ki-chan sudah ada di sini ternyata. Dimana Suzu?" tanya seorang perempuan yang Kise panggil Momocchi tadi.

"Dia tidak mau keluar dari keluar dari kamarnya"

"Suzu-chan~ apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Momoi sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Suzu ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya ia membukakan pintunya sedikit. Tanpa memperlihatkan dirinya, Suzu mempersilahkan Momoi untuk masuk.

"Ki-chan tidak boleh ikut masuk, kau harus tunggu di bawah!" seru Momoi.

"Eeh?! Baiklah baiklah, tapi kalian harus cepat kalau tidak mau terlambat" kata Kise dan segera turun.

"Nah, Suzu-chan―" perkataan Momoi terhenti saat melihat Suzu yang tampil 'berbeda' dari biasanya. "Eeh~ Suzu-chan kawaii !" seru Momoi sambil memeluk Suzu.

"E-eh?" gumam Suzu bingung. Momoi melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengikat rambutmu, apalagi diikat dua seperti ini. Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau memakai kacamata. Apa selama ini Suzu-chan memakai lensa kontak? Aah, teman-teman pasti terkejut melihat kau yang seperti ini!" ucap Momoi semangat. Suzu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Padahal sudah seperti biasanya Suzu mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _twintails _seperti ini, tapi baru kali ini ada yang benar-benar memujinya.

Tapi saat mendengar kata 'teman-teman', rasa gugupnya pun muncul lagi.

"Momoi-san... aku harus bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat teman sekelasku" kata Suzu pelan. Ia benar-benar takut kalau teman satu kelasnya menganggapnya aneh.

"Apa kau tidak mau sekolah karena mengkhawatirkan itu? Suzu-chan tenang saja, Akashi-kun dan Sasaki-san sudah memberitahukan keadaanmu pada pihak sekolah. Jadi mungkin... nanti akan menjadi seperti saat Suzu-chan baru pindah kemari?" ujar Momoi sedikit tidak yakin.

_Bagaimana ini... _pikir Suzu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin merepotkan lagi yang lainnya. Momoi dan Kise sudah cape-cape mau mengunjungi rumahnya. Akashi dan Bibinya sudah mau repot-repot membantu memberitahukan keadaannya pada pihak sekolah. Rasa khawatir Suzu tidak hilang dan malah semakin menjadi, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Ia harus bersekolah―sebagai ganti karena ia sudah merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk hari ini" ucap Suzu pada akhirnya.

"Hmm, itu baru Suzu-chan! Ayo kita turun, Ki-chan pasti akan terkejut melihatmu yang seperti ini" kata Momoi sambil tersenyum senang. Lagi-lagi Suzu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana penampilannya? Apakah sudah rapih?

"Ki-chan, kami sudah siap!" kata Momoi dan mendorong Suzu ke hadapan Kise yang menunggu mereka di depan rumah Suzu. Suzu mundur selangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Kise. "Kawaii desu ne?" tanya Momoi.

Kise mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan menatap Suzu yang ada di hadapannya. "U-un, Suzucchi manis" ucap Kise gugup. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan juga jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang. Siapa sangka ternyata Suzu bisa lebih manis lagi daripada biasanya?

Momoi tertawa kecil melihat Kise. "M-momocchi tidak usah tertawa seperti itu-ssu! Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Hai~ hai~" ujar Momoi yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Merekapun segera berangkat setelah sekali lagi berpamitan pada Bibi Suzu. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Suzu tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya beberapa kali tertawa saat melihat tingkah konyol Kise saat berdebat dengan Momoi.

"Ah, minna! Ohayou gozaimasu~" seru Kise saat mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang menunggu mereka menoleh ke arah Kise. Dan, sosok Suzu di belakang Kise langsung menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka menatap Suzu dalam diam. Mereka sempat meragukan apakah Suzu yang dihadapan mereka masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya, atau sudah berganti orang tanpa mereka ketahui?

"mou~ kenapa kalian memperhatikan Suzucchi seperti itu!" seru Kise saat melihat yang lainnya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Suzu. Bahkan, Aomine yang biasanya berkomentar pun ikut-ikutan diam.

"Suzu-chin kawaii~ lebih manis dari biasanya~" ujar Murasakibara diikuti anggukan Kuroko.

"E-Ehm, Murasakibara benar" Kata Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sifat _tsundere_-nya muncul kembali.

"Yaah mereka benar. Tapi yang lebih penting kau menjadi lebih pendiam. Semoga saja Kise tertular sifatmu itu supaya dia tidak berisik lagi" ujar Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu! Aku tidak berisik, Aominecchi!" seru Kise.

"Ah, kau baru saja membuktikan kalau kau memang berisik" balas Aomine.

"Aoki-san, ikut aku." Ujar Akashi. Menghentikan pertikaian Kise dan Aomine. Suzu hanya menatap bingung Akashi dan menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Ia melirik Momoi yang ada di sebelahnya. Momoi hanya memberi isyarat kalau ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Suzucchi mau dibawa kemana, Akashicchi?!" tanya Kise curiga.

"Hentikan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan itu, Kise. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang guru" ujar Akashi. "Kalian cepatlah pergi ke kelas masing-masing, 10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." lanjutnya.

"A-aku tidak cemburu, Akashicchi! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lalu Kenapa juga kau selalu berkata seolah perkataanmu memang selalu benar" gumam Kise kesal.

"Kise, Aku bisa mendengarmu"

Kise tersentak kaget. _Akashicchi mengerikan!_ Batinnya dan segera menyusul yang lain sebelum Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya.

* * *

Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Suzu dan Akashi masih diam di ruang guru sementara Sensei―wali kelas Suzu― sudah masuk ke kelasnya begitu bel berbunyi. Suzu beberapa kali menatap Akashi yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Suzu tersentak kaget.

"Ng... apa Akashi-kun tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Suzu hati-hati.

"Aku akan masuk ke kelas setelah ada Sensei yang menjemputmu" jawab Akashi. Suzu mengangguk pelan dan keheningan tercipta lagi diantara mereka. Suzu menghela napasnya lega saat sensei datang dan suasana tegang tadi pun segera hilang setelah Akashi kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sensei sudah menceritakan semuanya pada teman sekelasmu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" Suzu mengangguk. Semoga saja perkataan senseinya itu benar.

Sensei segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan Suzu mengikutinya. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dan memperhatikan semua teman sekelasnya. Di pojok belakang, terlihat Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Suzu. Suzu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, Aoki-san, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sensei.

Suzu terdiam sesaat, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "ng.. ini mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Aoki Suzu, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Minna" ujar Suzu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ia dapat mendengar kata 'benar-benar berbeda' 'berubah' dan sebagainya dari bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi bukan dalam arti yang negatif, beberapa dari mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan yang Suzu artikan sebagai 'tidak apa-apa, ini lebih baik'

Suzu tersenyum lega. Setidaknya pikiran buruknya selama ini tidak terwujud dan nyatanya teman sekelasnya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia pun segera duduk setelah Sensei menyuruhnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Sudah aku bilang kalau Suzu-chan tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Momoi.

"Iya. terimakasih banyak, Momoi-san" ucap Suzu. Ia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya di lain hari.

tsuzuku! ^^

* * *

Aku gak tau kenapa Suzu jadi kayak anak kecil begini -_-" padahal niat awalnya cuma mau bikin si Suzu jadi lebih pendiem, eh begitu dibaca ulang kok Suzunya malah jadi begini :|

Ya, makasih udah baca, semuanya! 'w')/ aku tunggu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini ya hoho X3


End file.
